


Miraculous Hero Hearts

by TheKitsune



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Deku and Marinette team up, Dekunette, F/F, F/M, I have finally started on this!, I'll probably have more pairings appear later, Keyblade wielding Deku, Keyblade wielding Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: They met in a strange dream. Soon after that, their worlds were engulfed and destroyed by the darkness. Now stuck together, Izuku and Marinette have to work together to master their keyblades, find their friends and family, and brings their worlds back.Facing old and new foes along with corrupted friends, can the two save their worlds? Well, they both are heroes. How hard can it be?





	Miraculous Hero Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this planned for awhile now, and I am happy to begin it! Okay timeline wise, this takes place after All Might vs All For One for Midoriya and somewhere early in season 2 of Miraculous Ladybug for Marinette. They two will get new clothes and their own keyblades. I just need to come up with them...fun... Up to hearing any ideas from anybody :D...no? Okay...

Darkness. That was all the two teenagers saw. Weightlessness. That was what the two felt. All the two could tell was that they were in complete darkness while they couldn't feel their bodies. It was so odd. What made it weirder was that they couldn't even speak to each other. As they spent more time here, they tried to speak, but nothing came out. It was as if they were completely mute.

While they might not have able to speak, they could definitely still see. The first person saw a girl with blue hair tied into pigtails. If they had to guess, she was a mix of French and Chinese. While they had to narrow their eyes to see for certain, the girl had bluebell eyes and a few freckles. She looked to be wearing a dark gray blazer that was rolled up on the sleeves over top a white t-shirt with a flower design on it. On her bottom half, she wore a pair of pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats if they were remembering the name of them correctly. It embarrassed them to admit it, but she was quite pretty.

While the first person was inspecting their companion on this weird trip, she was returning the favor as she looked over them. The person was clearly a boy who was quite short if she had to admit it. In fact, he seemed to be only about an inch taller than she was. He was clearly Japanese although unlike Kagami, his eyes were much rounder. It seemed his color theme was green as his eyes were dark-green while he had messy green hair with dark shadows highlighting it. And like her, he had freckles on his face. If she had to guess, he must be some kind of academy student considering he was wearing a school uniform. It consisted of a light grey blazer over a white dress shirt and green dress pants that tucked into oversized red boots. Funny enough, he also wore a red tie that was not tied properly. Clearly, he wasn't used to wearing ties.

As the two continued to inspect each other, they didn't realize that they were approaching a large platform. It had what looked to be some kind of princess in the middle with small circles showing seven different men, one in each circle. The whole platform radiated some form of energy that gave off a positive vibe. It could be quite overwhelming for someone who wasn't used to this much energy. Thankfully, our two 'heroes' were used to this energy as they seemed to burst with positivity.

Their bodies shifted as they got closer to the platform so that they were turned rightside up by the time their feet touched the surface of the platform. The two threw out their arms to balance themselves as the time they spent feeling weightless had gotten to them.

As the two began looking around in confusion, they finally settled on each other and stared at each other awkwardly. They didn't know who the other was so they weren't exactly too keen on getting close when they didn't know what was going on. Plus it didn't help that the boy's face was turning an extreme shade of red as he realized just how pretty the girl was. As he began to raise his arms up to shield his embarrassed face, the two teens jumped in shock as they heard a voice speak to them from nowhere.

'You, the chosen heroes, have arrived. It is time to start you on your journeys. But before that...we need to prepare you.'

The two teens looked back and forth to try and find a body to connect to the voice only to let out a silent gasp as the platform shook before a floating pathway formed connecting the platform that they were on to a new one that shone off in the distance. The two looked at it cautiously before looking back at each other. The idea that this whole thing was a dream has been passing through their heads the whole time, but the entire experience just...seems too real.

The girl clicked her tongue in thought before sighing and looking at the boy who glanced over at her. Nodding her head in the direction of the path, the boy seemed to agree with her and the two began their way to the pathway. As the two began walking to the path, they kept glancing at each other.

They weren't comfortable being around each other that much was sure. They were strangers, and they were in an unknown area. For all the other knows, their companion could turn on them at any time. They might be used to situations with sudden turncoats, but they still didn't like the idea. It didn't help that they had no idea why they were here in the first place.

As the two continued to glance at each other, they didn't realize the last panel making up the pathway disappeared from sight leading to the boy silently gasping as he stumbled and began to fall forward. The girl quickly shot her hand out and grabbed his right arm. She gritted her teeth as she tried to keep him steady so that he wouldn't fall. It would have been easier if they were on solid ground, but a floating panel? That was not helping her.

The boy gritted his teeth as his body lit up with green electricity for a second as his left foot shot back and smashed into the panel. The electricity vanished as he felt the girl begin to pull him back up thanks to stabilizing himself out. After standing back up straight, the boy sighed in relief and shot the girl a 'thank you' smile which made the girl smile back as she wiped her forehead off and gave a sigh of relief.

Too bad the path vanished underneath them right after causing them to silently scream.

The two closed their eyes as they entered the darkness again while feeling that weightless feeling begin to overtake them again as they slowly fell into the abyss. Only this time, they felt a strong sense of exhaustion pour through their body. This slowly led to their eyes closing and losing sight of each other.

~~~

The two gasped as their eyes shot open and they realized that they were no longer in the weird dark area. The boy scratched the back of his head in confusion as he began to stand back up before noticing the girl slowly rising up into a sitting position. Jogging over to her, he reached out to her and offered her his hand which she took with a smile on her face. Pulling her up to her feet, the boy nodded at her before looking around.

The first thing he noticed was his school academy which made him sigh in relief. Obviously, he was still in the weird area considering he couldn't talk, but it was nice to see a familiar location. The girl spotted her own school on the otherside of this area which made her smile in relief. As the two began to walk around and look more at this mish mash area, they gasped as three figures appeared in their line of sight. The two's eyes widened in surprise as they spotted a blond haired boy in a cat themed superhero costume, a girl with a blush on her face and a school uniform resembling the boy's, and finally another boy with white/red hair and a scar over his left eye.

The two looked at each other in shock at the sight before shaking their heads as they moved closer to each other. These were definitely not their friends. They could not risk a sudden attack. Sadly, this didn't seem to satisfy the three as the blonde cat hero walked up to the boy who looked at him with caution.

'What are you afraid of?' the cat hero asked the boy who seemed to be staring at the boy with narrowed eyes. The girl looked over at the boy in confusion before noticing that he seemed to be silently muttering to himself about something relating to her friend, well manifestation of her friend. Tapping on his shoulder, she got his attention and pointed at the hero in front of him which caused him to blush in embarrassment and made her giggle.

The boy looked down and began to open his mouth before stopping as he realized that he couldn't speak right now. Looking up at the hero, he pointed at his throat, but the hero just smirked as he wagged his finger back and forth before snapping two fingers.

The boy let out a gasp, an actual gasp as he realized that he could speak now. "I-I can talk! Wait...probably only to answer huh...What am I afraid of? There's a lot that I was scared of actually like never getting the chance to be a hero, letting people down, disappointing my mom...but now...I'm...I'm scared that I'll lose my friends. I have finally made some, and they mean so much to me." The boy quietly finished off while rubbing his right arm and looking down to the side.

The cat hero looked at him before saying 'Losing your friends...that would be a cat-astrophe wouldn't it?" and walking back over to his original spot, not noticing the girl groaning into her hand.

"Even here, your puns annoy me Chaton, ugh...wait, I can speak to?!" the girl suddenly exclaimed as she realized her voice had returned as well which caused the boy to look at her in surprise. The two teens looked at each other as they quickly realized that they could talk to each other about what was going on, only to be cut off as the silent girl standing with the other two approached the bluenette who looked back at her in confusion while the boy gave a small smile at the sight.

'What would you like out of life?' the blushing girl asked the bluenette who looked back at her before bringing her right hand up to her chin and began pondering the question. For years now, she has wanted nothing to be a fashion designer, but becoming her city's protector...it added onto her future goals. Becoming a designer, that's still a priority, but...

"I...that is actually rather difficult, but if I had to pick something...maybe expanding my horizons. I want to be a fashion designer, but so many things have become clear to me over the past year, that becoming a fashion designer isn't the only thing I want," the bluenette came to her decision with a smile at the end while swiping a strand of hair out of her face.

The girl looked back at her before smiling brightly which made the green haired boy blush slightly at the sight of her smile. "That is a really good goal. I hope you accomplish it," the girl responded before skipping back over to the cat hero and dual haired boy. As soon as she stood next to them, it caused the dual haired boy to walk towards both of them. As he approached both of them, the temperature began to drop as a cold wind blew across the area.

The boy's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Immediately leaning down into a stance, he didn't notice his companion looking at him in confusion. Looking back at the approaching teen, she realized that small ice crystals were forming on one side of his body. Her eyes widened as she backed up slightly when she realized that she was defenseless. Letting out a quiet gasp as the dual haired boy stopped less than a foot away, she felt a shiver travel down her spine as she began to see her own breath in front of her.

'What's most important to you?' the dual haired boy questioned both of them as he tapped his foot and encircled the three of them with ice pillars. The girl gasped before her companion jumped in front of her as his body lit up with green lightning while a reddish 'X' formed on his face. The girl watched on in shock before feeling her hair blow back as the boy threw his fist out and smashed through the ice that was coming their way. 

Standing back up to his full height, he looked back at her with a small, nervous smile to make sure that she was okay before looking back at the imitation of his friend. The dual haired boy put his hands in his pockets as he waited silently while small ice crystals flew around in the wind.

Deactivating his power, the boy walked over to his companion and took off his blazer. Looking at her nervously, he handed his blazer over to her while looking away shyly. "Um...I noticed that you were cold. I know you have your own blazer on, but mine is slightly larger and should provide you more warmth," the boy quietly said with a blush on his face.

The girl looked at his hand holding the blazer and felt herself blush in shock as she noticed the scars and slight deformation of his right hand. Reaching out, instead of grabbing his blazer, she gently took hold of his hand which made his face break out in red. Looking closer at it, her eyes widened even more at the sight of the scars on the side of his hand and more scars going up his arm. Cleary this boy, who looked to be just a year older than her, has gone through a lot.

"Um....I...uh..." she stopped staring as she looked up and saw the boy blushing brightly while muttering to himself. Finally realizing what she was doing, the girl's own face turned red as she opened her mouth to say something only to hear random words coming spilling out in a similar fashion to how she speaks around her crush.

Grabbing his blazer, she turned away from him while he did the same to her so they could hide their faces from each other. After putting on his blazer, she chuckled at how much it engulfed her frame.

'What is most important to you?' the two teens froze at the question that the dual haired boy had asked them.

The two looked at each other again before smiling slightly as they looked back over at him.

"Friendship," the two answered simultaneously with bright smiles. The dual haired boy stared back at them with a stoic look before smiling faintly. Before either could say anything, the ground under them turned to ice and began cracking.

The boy and girl quickly tried to reach each other, but with each step they took, the ground cracked even more. Gritting their teeth, they looked back at each other as they tried to think of way to overcome this obstacle only to gasp as the cat themed hero leapt over the ice pillars with his staff. Before either teen could respond, he extended the staff and smashed it into the ice which shattered it on impact.

"Chaton!" the girl yelled as she felt the floor shatter beneath her feet before falling.

"Uraraka-san! Todoroki-san!" the boy yelled back as he spotted his friends looking back at him as he fell back into the now very familiar darkness.

~~~

The two felt like they were falling through water. The boy was falling headfirst as his body passed his companion who was falling feet first. The two felt their hearts begin to beat faster as they continued falling. From an outside look, it almost looked like they were forming the Yin and Yang symbol with their bodies. 

'Now that we have that established, it is time to get you two prepared. The journey will be long and difficult. Can't have you two dying?'

Their eyes opened as they heard that bodiless voice again before a light engulfed them and deposited them on a new platform. The two sat up and looked over at each other in confusion. The girl opened her mouth to try and say something only to groan as she realized they couldn't talk anymore. The boy silently laughed at her upset face which caused her to smile and push him with her foot.

As they began to stand up, three pedestals rose out of the platform which began shaking. The two gasped as they quickly balanced themselves so that they wouldn't fall. They had enough falling for today. After the three pedestals finished rising out of the platform, a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared on them. The two teens looked at the weapons in confusion before looking at each other.

'Power sleeps within both of you. If you give it form...'

'It will give you strength.'

The two teens looked at the weapons that this voice was providing them. What could they choose?

The girl looked at the three weapons with heavy speculation. She had experience with using lesser items as weapons, just looked at her choice of weapon back home, so the sword probably wouldn't be the best option for her. The shield...was rather large and while she had more strength than probably any girl in her class, she would more than likely not be able to move around freely using it. The staff...was probably the best choice for her. It would allow her to use magic and her own powers back home were rather magical.

Nodding her head, she took a step forward and took hold of the staff. As soon as she lifted it off the pedestal, the bodiless voice returned to provide her a description of the staff.

'The power of the mystic. Inner Strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you wish?' The girl's eyes widened at the description before looking back at it with a small smile. This...this oddly shaped staff fit her perfectly. Seriously though, what was the shape of this blue thing at the top based on? It was like three circle combined together at different spots.

Nodding her head, she looked over at her companion to see if he had come to his decision...only to sweat drop at the sight of him mumbling to himself. Walking over to him, she gently tapped him on the head with her staff to get his attention. Sadly, she didn't realize the increase of her strength thanks to the staff and caused the boy to fall to the platform. Falling to her knees, she freaked out and began shouting silent apologies to him only to see him chuckle with a small blush on his face.

Pushing himself back up, he waved at her to indicate that he was okay. Looking up, he nodded his head as he moved towards the shield that was on one of the pedestals. As he walked closer, he flinched at the twinge of pain in his right arm from using his power earlier. Reaching over, he rubbed his arm as he got closer to the shield that had the same symbol that was on top of his companion's staff.

'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power that you wish?' The boy gaped at the description of the shield before smiling brightly as he gripped tightly in his hand. He turned back to his new friend and smiled brightly which earned him a smile from her as they both raised their weapons into the air.

'Now that you have chosen your powers...you must give up something...which would be the power of the warrior. Are you sure that you two would like to give this power up?' the voice asked them both. Looking at each other, they made slight movements with their heads before nodding in agreement.

'Okay, now that you have your power...time to see if you can use it.' the voice simply stated before the pedestals sunk into small portals of darkness. The boy jumped back in shock as he brought the shield up onto his left arm while clenching his right fist. The girl gripped her staff and narrowed her eyes as she planted her feet firmly on the ground.

Before either could blink, three small bug-like creatures that were completely black excluding the glowing yellow eyes shot up from the platform. The girl quickly jumped to the right and swung her staff around. Sadly, it sunk back down to dodge the strike causing her to silently groan. Hearing another approach from behind, she made to dodge it only for the boy to appear in front of her and block the attack with his shield. Motioning with his head, she leap frogged over him and struck the creature away with her staff.

Landing in a crouched position, she smirked as her companion followed her attack up by sliding around in front of her and smashing his right fist into the creature as it began to get back up. The very next second, he blocked a strike from another one with his shield while she blocked a claw attack with his staff.

The two teens looked back at each other before nodding. Both rolled backwards, and propelled themselves forward with their feet to kick the other's creatures away. Before the creatures could recover, the two were on them and suceeded in knocking them off the platform. Looking back over to the side, they spotted the one that the boy had punched earlier raise back up to its feet while swaying back and forth slightly.

It looked at both of them before sinking back into the ground and rushing away. They blinked in confusion as they saw a small platform form that resembled the one from earlier. Groaning, they both face palmed before rushing forward after it. Running up the pathway, they continued onto and pass a new platform that had appeared. Seeing the creature jump out of the ground for a second before sinking back into it, the two frowned as they continued after it as another pathway formed up to the last platform.

Narrowing his eyes, the boy bent in front of the girl which got her to look at him in confusion before he motioned to his back with her head to indicate for her to climb onto his back so he could power up and chase after it at a quicker speed. Blushing slightly, the girl climbed onto his back and grabbed ahold of his dress shirt tightly while the blazer that he leant her hung slightly over his shoulders thanks to how large it was on her.

Gritting his teeth, the red, almost vein-like 'X' appeared on his face as he shot off at an intense speed that shattered the previous pathway into broken glass along with the new one as he ran on it.

Seeing the creature pop out in the middle of the platform, he leapt off the last panel of the new pathway and ended up above the creature. Holding out her staff, the two began spinning downwards at intense speed before finally smashing into the creature and destroying it in a puff of smoke.

As the power faded away from him, he let his companion off his back and helped her up to her feet as she steadied herself. She must not be used to spinning at such intense speeds.

'Impressive. You two work well together. I have complete faith in you two. Word of advice though...the closer you get to the light...the greater your shadow.' the voice said before drifting away ominously. Both of them froze as they finally realized that they were standing under a bright light.

Looking back, they saw that their shadows were inter-mixed to form a misshaped person. Tightening their holds on their weapons, they began to back away as they noticed it rise off the platform and take a solid shape. Realizing that it was growing larger, the boy lifted his companion in his arms and began running to the other edge of the platform to widen as much distance as he could between them and it.

She quickly hit his chest when she realized that he was about to run off of it which got him to halt his running and catch himself. Slowly, they turned back and gulped at the sight of the huge dark monster staring down at them. The boy felt himself freeze at the sight of its 'hair' and its almost scarf-like thing around its neck. Bad memories of 'that' villain began to pop into his head.

Setting the girl down onto her feet, he brought his new shield up in front of her while she held her staff in front of her defensively. The monster slowly swung its arms around before glaring down at the duo who gulped before readying themselves. Before she could react, her companion was already speeding towards it at his insane speed. Jumping over a punch, he ran up its arm and brought his shield up over his head and clenched his teeth as he prepared to smash it into the creature's head.

His plan was foiled though as it brought its other hand up and smacked him back down to the platform. His companion gasped as he hit the center of it hard. She quickly held her staff out and closed her eyes as she tried to summon some kind of magic, but found that nothing wouldn't pop out causing her to silently curse before she ran forward. Right as it was about to slam its fist into him, she slid underneath the fist and pulled him away as well.

As soon as its fist hit the platform, a small pool of darkness appeared and some of the small bug-like creatures from earlier began to rise from it which made her groan. Looking at the large monster and then the small creatures, she quickly got her companion's attention. Looking up from his position, he nodded as he jumped up to his feet and sped off to attack the large monster again while leaving her to face the small creatures.

She ran towards them, smashing her staff into the large monster's fist as she ran by it, and held her staff in front of her chest to defend her torso from attacks. Behind her, her companion began smashing punches with both his fist and the shield into various parts of the monster to try and find some kind of weak point. So far though, it was holding strong and trying to strike him back. Thankfully, he was able to stay just slightly ahead of it.

The girl narrowed her eyes as she spun around one creature and kicked it away from her before twirling around and smashing his staff into another which sent both of them flying backwards and off the platform they were on. Looking over at the last creature, she let out a small breath before running forward to meet it head on as it began charging at her.

Her plan was derailed though as her companion came from the side and tackled her out of the way of the large monster's hand as it suddenly came down in her direction. On the bright side, it ended up destroying the small creature for her.

Silently thanking him, the two looked back at it and began looking all over it for some place to hit it. That's when she noticed something about its odd scarf. It looked...feeble and offered a clear shot to its head. Quickly pointing out her observation, the boy nodded back at her and then began to formulate an idea on how to get up there. Sadly, his plan was interrupted as it threw another fist at them. Deciding to go with a sudden idea, he motioned for her to leap off his shield to reach the creature.

Looking at him nervously, she hesitantly nodded as she spotted the fast approaching fist. Bending down, he held out his shield and allowed the girl to jump onto it. Activating his power, he lifted the shield up and began moving his arms back and forth until he finally spotted the right angle and propelled her forward right before blocking the punch to the best of his ability.

The girl felt her breath hitch in her throat as she felt herself moving quickly through the air. She has felt this countless times before, but she always was very durable in case she missed and fell to the ground. She wouldn't be so lucky this time around. Looking around, she saw its shoulder and shot out her arm to try and slow herself down or move her body in a certain way. It seemed to work as she barely landed on its shoulder. Looking down, she saw her companion holding back its fist so she quickly ran forward and began to smash her staff into its head over and over again.

Gritting her teeth, she brought her staff up, not noticing a small Ladybug symbol light up on it, and brought it down...hard. The monster roared as it fell forward. The boy realized this as soon as its fist fell to the platform limp. Activing his powers again, he shot upwards and hit its head with a solid uppercut using his shield which actually lifted it off the platform a few inches. He grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to him so he could keep her from hitting the platform hard.

"We did it!" she shouted in victory as soon as they landed before realizing she had her voice again. "We can talk!"

"W-we can? And we did!" the boy cheered shyly as he threw his fist into the air before looking over at the girl. He had began to realize something after all this time. "We haven't really gotten to introduce ourselves to each other huh? I-I am Midoriya, Izuku...well Izuku, I guess since you aren't Japanese."

She smiled while scratching the back of her head. "We haven't have we? I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It's nice to meet you Izuku. We make quite a team huh?" she cheerfully asked while looking over at him. He blushed slightly while looking at the platform. As he rose up to answe her, he felt his body begin to sink.

"What the-?!" Midoriya shouted as he realized that the platform was covered in a huge pool of darkness. Marinette seemed to realize this as well as she felt herself sink knee deep in it. "What do we do now?!" Midoriya shouted in confusion as he tried to find a way to get free.

Marinette looked around and tried to think of a way to get out as well. Sadly, they were on a platform in some kind of realm of darkness or something. No one was around to help them. The two began to flail their arms around in shock. As they kept sinking, they looked over at each other and quickly reached out to each other. The second their fingers touched, a bright light began to shine and overwhelm the darkness that was swallowing them up.

As it continued to expand, the two felt themselves fade away. As they slowly vanished, the two quietly whispered promises to meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody liked this chapter! Now then, the worlds they travel to will not be the same as Kingdom Hearts 1. I will keep some of the worlds, but they will mostly have new worlds in them (anime, video game, or cartoon ones).  
> I will eventually show more pairings, and honestly I would love ideas for some :D You have My Hero characters and Miraculous characters to pair together :)  
> Also if anyone would like to draw fanart of this...I would love to see it :)


End file.
